Blood and Sweets
by JayLawliet818
Summary: L wiped the blood off of his hands and looked to the dead body, insanity flashing in his eyes. He knew it was for the investigation to catch Kira, but L couldn't help but like it. The screams of agony and terror, all the blood... He popped a lollipop in his mouth, the taste of blood and sweets making him smile. This story was inspired by "Monster" by OCbananz Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

L sat at his desk chair, looking around. The task force members were all asleep, and Light was at his desk chair asleep too. L narrowed his eyes slightly at his plan. This was the only way to get Light to confess, the best way to get all the evidence he needed.

L silently stood up and walked over to Matsuda. His first victim would be him, the group idiot. No one needed him, he is useless to society.

L stared at Matsuda's sleeping form for a little while before grabbing some duct tape out of his pocket. He ripped off a piece and slipped it over Matsuda's mouth.

Finally, Matsuda slowly opened his eyes. They were slightly dazed and unfocused as he tried to wake up. L couldn't help himself. A sick and twisted smile gradually made it's way to L's face as he looked to Matsuda.

Matsuda stared in confusion at L before trying to speak, only to realize that there was duct tape on his mouth. He widened his eyes slightly and ran his fingers over the tape. Before Matsuda could rip it off, L grabbed both of his hands and dragged him off the couch. Matsuda struggled uselessly as L dragged the young adult to the bathroom.

Where his first murder would be committed.

L threw Matsuda in the lit room and he closed the door shut and locked it. Matsuda stared in fear at L, completely forgetting his chance to rip off the duct tape and scream for help. He really was the group idiot.

L stared at Matsuda, an insane look in his eyes. "Hello Matsuda, I'm glad to see you awake." He said.

Matsuda made muffled noises and shook his head no. "What's that? You want to _kill _you? But why?"

Matsuda's muffled noises become more frantic and he shook his head no faster. L chuckled darkly. "Well Matsuda, you _did _as a matter of fact say that you were willing to risk your life during this investigation."

Matsuda stared at L, dumbfounded. It was true. It was painfully true.

L took out a sharp looking knife and plunged it through Matsuda's chest, not wasting anymore time. Matsuda screamed, but of course no one could hear him. L really thought this through.

L twisted the knife through him, making Matsuda feel intense pain. "You see Matsuda, I'm going to become a killer. If I become a killer, Kira will be dying to try and get rid of me. It will make Light-kun confess. I know it will." L said, an insane laugh following. "Though, I never imagined it would be this.. This _fun_."

Matsuda slowly felt the breath leaving him as the pain feeling went numb. He slowly closed his eyes, a strange sense of calming peace flooding over his senses. _So this is what it feels like to die? It's a lot less... Painful than I thought it'd be... At least I died to try and catch Kira. _Was Matsuda's last thoughts before all the life left his body.

L smiled like a maniac when he felt Matsuda's body go limp. "One down... a lot more to go." L whispered before hauling Matsuda's body up on his back. L would put Matsuda's body in an alleyway, where someone will find him. The evidence wouldn't point to L because he'd act like he was getting a rare night's sleep.

It was flawless really.

But, L didn't really feel like he was doing this just for the Kira investigation.

He had been starting to think lowly of the people below his intelligence level. He found it boring to talk to people and now... Now they were just too damn irritating for him. L had no idea where these feelings came from, or why, but they did. And since he is such a genius, he used these feelings to his advantage to try and catch Kira.

If L became a serial killer, Kira would want to try and kill him, for he is a criminal now. Since L believes Light is Kira, he thinks that Light will be trying even more desperately to find out his name. Kira needs a name and a face, he only has one of those.

L smiled as he walked out of the Kira Investigation headquarters.

Well, this would be quite interesting.

~The Next Morning~

Light opened his eyes and yawned. Everyone was still asleep, and he was surprised when he found a sleeping detective next to him. L was in his regular position with his thumb brought to his lips, but his eyes were closed and he was resting his head on his knees.

Light reached his hand over to L and shook him. "Ryuzaki, wake up."

L hesitantly opened his eyes and yawned sleepily. "Did you have to Light-kun? I was getting a rare nights sleep.." L complained.

Light rolled his eyes. "Well, we have to continue the Kira investigation. I'm going to wake up the others." He said, no sympathy in his voice.

L glared at Light before sighing. "Fine. I'm going to turn on the news to see if Kira has killed any other people." L said before typing on the computer.

Light had woken everybody up with no problems, except Aizawa's angry grumbling. But that didn't matter.

Light looked around the room in confusion. "Hey, where's Matsuda?" He asked. Everyone else, excluding L, looked around also.

"Hmm, that's weird. He was here last night.." Aizawa said.

Light looked to L to see him let his thumb fall from his mouth and his face betrayed utter shock. Light walked over to the computer.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?"

"... I know where Matsuda is." L said.

"... Well, where is he?" Light asked. L didn't say anything, just pointed to the computer screen.

Everyone gasped at the report.

"A person was found dead in an alleyway today at 5 a.m. It was an obvious murder, though the culprit remains unknown. Warning, the pictures about to be shown may be unsuitable to children and some adults." The news lady reported from the scene.

It showed a picture of Matsuda's body, all ripped up and bloody. Everyone widened their eyes in shock at the sight.

"Oh my... God... Who would do this?" Light asked.

L stared at the body for a minute before bringing his thumb back up to his mouth. "Well... It can be someone who knows Matsuda, or someone who was in the area. It could've been anyone really. We just have to know where to start." L said carefully.

Light noticed his tone of voice, and got suspicious. "Ryuzaki, how can you be so calm about this? Matsuda just got murdered! Or... Are you the killer?" The three taskforce members gasped again.

L looked to Light, completely expressionless. "What reason would I have to kill Matsuda Light-kun?" L said. He had a feeling Light would catch on, so he devised many plans.

Light stared at L for a minute, then sighed. "Your right, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, how do we know where to start?" L asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Soichiro spoke. "Why don't we question everyone in the area? Then we can devise a plan to see if someone murdered him right then and there, or if the killer just dropped his body off."

L nodded. "Great idea Mr. Yagami. Why don't you guys head over there now?"

"Wait a minute, what about you?" Ide asked.

L turned back to the computer screen. "I will be keeping a close eye on you and take note of the information we get. I can't go out in public, remember?" L said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh yeah.. Well, we will be heading there now Ryuzaki." Light said before leading the taskforce members out of the headquarters.

When L was sure they were gone, he started laughing softly.

"So, you killed him Ryuzaki?" L turned his head and faced the familiar voice with a smirk.

"Yes, I did Watari."

* * *

Ok... I'm going to stop there.. So, what'd you think? Good, bad? Tell me in a review please!

~Jay


	2. Chapter 2

L turned around fully to face the older man. "I'm not doing this just because I want to. You see, this is the best way to catch Kira. I'm running out of options Watari." L reasoned.

Watari stared at his "son". "Ryuzaki, this is not the way to go. If you had to result to drastic measures, you could have ordered someone else to do the killings. That is just an excuse." He said bravely, facing the slightly unstable detective.

L raised an eyebrow. "Since when have I ever made excuses Watari? I will admit, I do like the killings, but.. I'm using this to my advantage. Don't you see? If I get someone else to do it, then Kira won't be trying to find out _my _name." L said, standing up.

"... I understand Ryuzaki, however. If you get someone else to pose as L, then Kira will be trying to-" Watari was cut off by a knife barely missing his cheek. Watari widened his eyes and looked between the knife (That had landed in the wall) and L.

"That won't work Quillish!" L shouted, using Watari's real name in his rage. "Light-kun is Kira, I know he is! I am never wrong, and from the moment I saw him, he was too perfect! He had to be the killer! If someone else did the killings posing as L, then Light-kun wouldn't be trying to find out my name, but the killer's!" He continued yelling and walked up to Watari.

Watari stared at the angry man, somewhat surprised. In the 15 years that he's known him, L has never been the one to lash out at somebody.

"My deductions are never wrong. Now do you see why this is the only way to go?" L asked.

Watari just nodded, afraid at what L would do.

He must say, this side of L definitely isn't a pleasant one.

(With Light and the others)

Light and the rest of the taskforce members all sighed tiredly. They had gone to almost every house in that neighborhood and all of them either said they didn't hear anything, they weren't there, or they didn't care. Well, that was nice and helpful.

"At least we know now that the killer did as a matter of fact drop the body off in the alley. That's going to get us somewhere." Light muttered. The others just nodded, too tired to answer.

"We've been doing this all day, why don't we go get something to eat?" Soichiro suggested.

"I agree. I'm kinda hungry." Aizawa agreed.

Light looked around the area. "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to stay here for a little bit."

"Are you sure Light? You don't want to come with us?" Ide asked.

Light just nodded and continued to stare behind him. The taskforce members glanced to each other at Light's odd behavior, but shrugged it off.

Soichiro stepped forward and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, then turned to leave, the others following him.

Light waited until they were out of earshot before fully turning around. "Come out! Who are you?" He called.

Honestly, he had expected L. L had been acting... Different recently. Different, as in more guarded. It seemed out of character for him.

So, Light had expected L to be even more out of character and follow the taskforce.

He hadn't expected it to be a little boy.

The boy had dark, wild hair, piercing red eyes, and a baggy white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was holding some sort of pale fluffy rabbit with red eyes also. He looked to be about 5 to 6 years old.

Except for the eyes, he was a splitting image of L.

It somewhat freaked Light out.

"What are you following us for little boy?" Light asked in the kindest way possible.

"..." The boy didn't respond, but looked above Light's head. Light also looked above his head, but saw nothing.

"5, 28, 96, 2." The boy muttered.

Light looked in confusion to him. "Excuse me?"

The boy scoffed and looked away from Light. "You wouldn't understand. Only I can see the numbers, no one else can. No one else knows what they mean, so you won't either." With that said, the strange boy walked away.

Light stared after him for a little while. _Who the hell was that? Is he a young mental institution patient who happened to be on a walk? Possibly. Numbers..? _Light sighed and shook his head.

He wouldn't worry about that.

Right now, he needed to focus on the case.

(With L)

L stared at his blank computer screen, looking deep in thought.

_Am I doing this because I want to? Is this really for the Kira investigation? It's a 58.6% chance that I'm doing this for my own enjoyment... but it's also a 51.4% chance that it's for the investigation so that's good. Right? _L sighed.

A very shaky looking Watari walked through the doors with a sweet tray. He stopped and put it next to L.

L inwardly smirked. He shouldn't be thinking like this, but he is.

L isn't all that proud to be thinking like a killer. He takes a liking see his victims suffer, the sight of blood all over the floor, to see his surviving victims forever afraid of him...

"Hey Watari... I've been having a very... _Strange _craving lately.." L muttered. Watari gulped slightly.

"And what is that craving Ryuzaki?" He asked.

L allowed a small, crazed grin to come across his face. "The craving for blood and sweets."

Silence.

Watari had a VERY bad feeling. He is smart, everyone knows that. Though, there are some things you want to be oblivious to.

Watari bowed his head in defeat and decided to accept his fate. It was almost his time anyway, might as well do it now. "Alright Ryuzaki, you may kill me if it is to satisfy this craving of yours." He whispered hoarsely.

L had a.. "BB look". We fangirls/fanboys know what that means.

"Thank you for your cooperation Watari. I will try to make it painless, preferably when you are asleep. Expect it a few days from now, when they aren't that suspicious of me." L said.

Crazy laughter echoed around the room afterwards.

* * *

Yes, I did go far enough to include chibi Beyond Birthday xD Don't brush it off though as something I did because I was bored, BB will become important later on in the story.

L is uh... How do you say it..? OOC? Crazy? Mentally unstable? How 'bout all of those.

Review please and sorry the chapter is short!

~Jay


	3. Chapter 3

Watari was trying his best not to visibly shake. L was creeping the fuck out of him. Blood and sweets... What kind of craving is that anyways?

_Ryuzaki has never had this problem before... So why is he becoming mentally unstable now? It can't be because someone is influencing him. Maybe he has always been this crazy and I just never realized it... No, I would have realized it sooner. Possibly because he has, again, always been this crazy, but is deciding to show it now? That is a very high chance..._

Watari continued his internal debate while L had a crazed grin. L doesn't know why, but for some reason, he has been having this urge to laugh and smile. It was an... Awkward feeling.

"Watari..." L said with a sing-song voice. Watari felt chills go up his spine.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" He asked.

"I REALLY need to fulfill that craving right about now." L said, forcing back that stupid urge to laugh.

Watari gulped. "What do you want me to tell the taskforce?"

"Tell them I'll be back in an hour or so. Also, if they ask why, that I'm at the bakery." L explained before jumping out of his crouch position. He walked out of the headquarters after getting his jacket on.

A knife and a jar were in that pocket coat.

(? P.O.V.)

I had continued walking after meeting that awkward man. _But he's not the awkward one, you are. _A voice echoed in my head. I silently growled and held my Usagi-chan closer.

I turned the street corner that would lead back to the funny farm. Mother and father took me there a couple months ago, and never returned. They died by a car accident. My mother and father were both criminals who were raising me to also become one. When they both realized I could see the numbers, they thought I was no eligible to become one or something.

So, a few days later, they took me to an institution where the crazy people go. They left me there to rot and die just because I wasn't fit to be their son.

Wow, a lot of drama for an 8 year old.

The people in the white jackets led me to a white room and locked me there. In a white room full of nothing. It got quite tedious in there. After a while, I started asking to walk around town. The people in the white jackets couldn't deny my freedom any longer and accepted.

A month later, the people told me my mother and father died in a car accident.

I was happy.

HAPPY!

Then there was earlier today when I was walking around town and saw the orange haired man.

Light Yagami.

What a very.. Different name.

He had about 5 years, 28 weeks, 96 days, and 2 hours two live when I last saw him. I was too tired to convert it all into years and days, so I'll jus go along with whatever the numbers said.

I sighed. "I wonder how he will die? I need to conduct some experiments.." I mumbled and with my free hand, I chewed on the tip of my thumb. It was a nasty habit I had picked up after seeing my father doing it.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize another awkward looking man was right in front of me, and I crashed into him.

"Ow..." I muttered bluntly while glaring at the man. The first thing I noticed were his obsidian eyes, and the fact that he looked just like me.

(L P.O.V.)

I was walking around the neighborhood I had dropped Matsuda's body off in before I felt someone bump into me. I stumbled back slightly while the thing that bumped into me fell backwards.

"Ow..." He mumbled. I looked down to see a little boy, about the size of being 5 or 6, below me. He glared at me before a look of shock covered his face.

"I'm sorry. Here-" I leaned down and held out my hand for him to take. The boy stared at my hand for a minute before nervously accepting it. That's odd.

"T-Thanks." He whispered. He looked back up at me before looking above my head.

"Hm... L. Lawliet, 10, 10, 10, 10 to live.. That's unusual. I have never seen anyone with perfect numbers before." He said in amazement. I looked to him in confusion.

"Numbers?" I asked. He scoffed and glared at me again.

"They always ask me that. What are the numbers you say? I don't know or care, but when the numbers reach zero, they die." The boy said before walking around me.

I quickly grabbed his wrist, the whole reason I left in the first place leaving my mind. "Hold on a second. Do you mind coming with me for a second?" I asked again.

He looked unsure. "I can't... The people in the white coats are expecting me home by 7..." He said, then yanked his wrist out of mine. Before I could explain or object, he ran away.

I sighed and put my hands in my pocket. I remembered what I was doing out here when I felt the knife and jar. "Oh yeah..." I mumbled before walking towards my destination.

_White coats huh? He must be an institution patient. I stayed there for a little bit when I was his age. The people there all had white coats. Who was he anyways? Numbers? What a strange little child... Wait a minute..._

It was then that I started realizing how he figured out my name when I hadn't even gave him a clue of who I was.

* * *

Yes, a boring chapter, but at least BB met L right? Why don't we pretend that the number system goes by years, weeks, days, and hours. Yes... I like that method, what about you?

I know I used the word awkward a lot, but I was tired and I couldn't think of a substitute

Sorry about any mistakes, and please review and tell me how the story is going or if I need to clarify anything!

~Jay


End file.
